


Now It's Left Me Blind

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Pride Month 2019- Sanders Sides [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Roman, Bisexuality, Cosmic Love High School AU, Do not post to another site, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Love is blind, in Roman's eyes. That might be a slight issue.Written for Pride Month Day 4: Bisexual! And for Roman's birthday! Happy birthday, my wonderful prince!





	Now It's Left Me Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the best prince in the world! Enjoy!

“I can’t believe he’s my boyfriend, Virgil!” Roman squealed over the phone line, flopping dramatically back onto his bed with a love-struck sigh. “He’s just… so perfect. In every way. And I’m so lucky he likes me back!” 

 

“Uh huh, listen Roman, I’m happy and all, but aren’t you forgetting something?” Virgil drawled, soft cursing coming right after his statement as a shuffling sound was heard. “What about that girl you promised to go on a date with?” 

 

“... shit.” Roman had completely forgotten about that! “How am I going to tell her?!” 

 

“I dunno, just tell her the truth. ‘Hey, sorry to back out, but I have a boyfriend now.’ Just be honest,” Virgil offered before resuming his muttering about coats. 

 

“Oh sure, she’ll totally take that well,” Roman snapped back, falling against the bed. “And like… I still wouldn’t mind going on a date with her.” 

 

“Ask Patton, then,” Virgil growled, “and be up front with the girl. I still vote you just… not go.” 

 

“I mean… yeah… I’ll just text her, thanks for the help,” Roman sighed, hanging up after Virgil’s response. With that, he threw his phone across the room, groaned, and started planning how best to turn down this girl. 

 

Eventually, he just bit the bullet and sent a message saying he’d just gotten a boyfriend and he sadly couldn’t go on their date anymore. He let out a sigh and settled down to wait for her reply, which came far sooner than Roman would have liked. 

 

‘So, what, you’re gay now?’ Roman blinked, thinking about the question and its meaning for a minute, before replying. 

 

‘No, I’m bisexual.’ 

 

‘Then you can still go on a date with me.’ Roman’s eyes narrowed at that and anger bubbled in his gut. Before he sent something, however, he paused. Why should he waste more energy on this girl? She was just being rude. She wasn’t worth an argument. 

 

‘No, I’m taken.’ With that sent, Roman blocked her number and stood, cracking his spine before going to get his shoes on and go for a drive. A drive to Patton’s, specifically. He wanted the warm comfort of Patton’s house and Patton’s hugs and Patton’s amazing hot cocoa, and there was only one way to get that right now. 

 

Soon enough, he arrived at Patton’s house and knocked on the front door, holding his breath as he waited for his boyfriend to answer. Patton did after a minute, eyes widening as he saw who exactly was at the door. 

 

“Roman?”

 

“I came out to a girl I was going to go on a date with as bisexual,” Roman blurted. “We weren’t dating, it was just going to be a fun day out, but she called it a date, and I told her I couldn’t anymore because I’m with you and that just because I’m bi doesn’t mean I’ll… you know.” 

 

“Oh Roman… would you like some hot cocoa and to watch a Disney movie and cuddle?” Patton asked, eyes softening exponentially. Roman nodded and slipped inside, smiling down at his boyfriend before gently kissing his nose. Patton giggled and kissed Roman’s lips, pulling back with a large grin. 

 

“My perfect bisexual prince. You’re so brave and perfect,” Patton whispered. Roman flushed and picked Patton up, carrying him princess-style into the kitchen. 

 

“You’re more wonderful than I am,” Roman replied, setting Patton back on his feet in front of the stove before twirling him around. Patton giggled again and let go, spinning over to the fridge to grab the milk for cocoa. 

 

“Oh, Roman, I bought you a pride flag,” Patton called, pouring milk into the saucepan. Roman laughed and hugged Patton from behind, kissing his curls lightly. 

 

“I love you, so much,” he whispered. 

 

“I love you too Roman, and I’m proud of you for being you,” Patton answered, mixing the chocolate in with the milk. “Now, go pick out a movie, I’ll be right out.” Roman let go and bounded out to the living room to set up their cuddle night, eager to spend a few perfect hours with the most perfect man he’d ever met. Who cared if that girl might be a jerk on Monday about things? He had Patton, and that was all that really mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I'll see you all tomorrow for a different universe! Logan's going to get his own piece in this universe, but not until later in the month. 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
